A Sense of Belonging
by Michelle2
Summary: Venus has been living with the Turtles for four months since Chung i died, but she don't feel like she is a part of the group. FINAL CHAPTER!!!
1. Chapter I: Meditation

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter I: Meditation  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Venus took a long, deep breath. It had been a long time since she had meditated. Well, lets face it, the last time she meditated was when she was in China with Chung I and that was four months ago.  
  
She missed Chung I. He was her father, friend and mentor. She liked it here in New York and Splinter and the guys were wonderful, but she still didn't feel like she really belonged. She didn't even have her own room.  
  
She looked up to Splinter. He always understood her and believed in her. He even helps her with her studying her Shinobi scrolls. He was like a second father to her, but still he could never replace Chung I.  
  
Leonardo is the oldest of the turtles. He's handsome and brave and way overprotective. He's constantly following her and watching her. She knows he is only looking out for she well being, but she felt like she couldn't do anything on her own. She could understand why Raphael always fights with him.  
  
Donatello is the brains of the bunch. He is always smart and confident in everything he does, even when his inventions set the liar on fire. He is never supportive of any of her Shinobi studies. To him, it is only magic until science proves otherwise.  
  
Michaelangelo is the wisecracker of the group. He can always make her laugh, even when she is feeling blue. Once, during Christmas, he tied mistletoe over his head in order to get her to kiss him. He is a sweetheart and a good friend.  
  
And then, there is Raphael. He is so stubborn and hardhead. He is the rebel of the group and didn't seem to like her very much. He constantly made fun of her and always degrades her because she is a female. She hates that, but it is always fun to show him up.  
  
She took another deep breath.  
  
Peace.  
  
Quiet.  
  
Relaxation.  
  
  
  
  
  
TOUCHDOWN!!!!  
  
YEAHHHHHHHHHH! 


	2. Chapter II: A Man's Game

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter II: A Man's Game  
  
By: Michelle  
  
TOUCHDOWN!!!!  
  
YEAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Venus sighed. Every moment she gets is destroyed. She wished she had her own room to confine in instead of room where Splinter's shrine of Yoshi was. She listened to the racket they were making and wondered what they were all up to now.  
  
When Venus walked into the den, she found Michaelangelo and Raphael doing a strange victory dance.  
  
"Alright, you guys." Donatello shook his head. "It's six to nothing."  
  
Michaelangelo tossed the ball to Leonardo. "It's about time you two stopped making fools of yourselves."  
  
"Why Leo?" Raphael smirked. "You hate the fact you are loosing already."  
  
Leonardo setup up for the next play. "Enjoy it now, cuz you're goin' down."  
  
"Whatever you say Fearless Leader." Raphael remarked back. "It's you're funeral.'  
  
"Excuse me." Venus took the ball from Leonardo's hands before the next play.  
  
"Come on Venus." Leonardo said. "Give us back the ball."  
  
"I am trying to meditate." Venus answered. "Can't you guys play anywhere else?"  
  
"It's raining topside." Michaelangelo said to her. "And the den is the largest area in the sewer."  
  
"Then, could you guys keep the noise down."  
  
"We'll try."  
  
"But we can't promise you anything."  
  
"Yeah, you know how Raph and Leo get."  
  
Venus sighed. It was obvious they weren't going to be quieter and she wasn't going to be able to meditate peaceful. So she decided, if she can't beat them, she'll join them.  
  
"Can't I play?" Venus said giving them an innocent stare.  
  
"Ummm."  
  
Venus glanced at all the faces they made.  
  
Leonardo was the first to respond to the question. "We are playing tackle football."  
  
"You might get hurt." Michaelangelo added.  
  
"I spar with you guys all the time." Venus reminded them. "You all are the ones who usually get hurt."  
  
"You see Venus." Donatello came up with an excuse. "We are already in even teams. If you join, the teams won't be equal and we won't be able to play."  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Venus held her ground.  
  
"Alright, this is how it is." Raphael pushed his way forward. "This is a Man's Games. Now, unless you have a dick we don't know about, you can't play. Why don't you do some girlie thing like cheer lead and bring some icepacks for when I beat the shit out of Leo?"  
  
Venus fumed and hummed the football at him. Then, she stormed out of the room.  
  
Raphael turned and faced his brothers. "Wonder what her problem is?"  
  
"Ten bucks says she PMS-ing." Michaelangelo added.  
  
The four started betting and began playing again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus open the curtain to Splinter's meditation room and leaned on the wall. As she closed her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks. All she wanted was to be accepted.  
  
Splinter walked into the room with tea in his hand. "Are you alright Venus?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Then, why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not." Venus wiped her eyes. 'I just have something in my eye."  
  
Splinter sat down. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." With that, she left the room.  
  
Splinter took a sip of the tea. He knew what was bothering her, but it was up to her to do anything about it. 


	3. Chapter III: Dirty Laundry

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter III: Dirty Laundry  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Venus walked into the bathroom and rinsed her face. She couldn't let them get to her. She then began to pick up towels.  
  
"Men." Venus sighed as she looked at the toilet. "Is it such an effort to put the seat down?"  
  
She walked out the bathroom to throw the towels in the dirty clothes. When she got there, she looked at the piles with disgust. Might as well wash clothes.  
  
Venus walked around the liar knowing more towels and clothes were around. They were so lazy.  
  
She noticed a silence in the room. "Now they are quiet."  
  
"Oww"  
  
"Or maybe not." Venus found Leonardo on the couched with his foot propped up.  
  
Donatello was busy examining his foot. "Will you stop whining? You're the one who pissed him off."  
  
Leonardo folded his arms. He new his brother was right, but didn't want to admit it. Now he had a sprained ankle.  
  
Venus shook her head. There must have been a fight.  
  
Raphael plopped down on the couch beside his brother. Michaelangelo must have calmed him down.  
  
"Oww. God Raph." Leonardo whined.  
  
"Problems Leo." Raphael picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "Check it out. Saints vs. Cowboys."  
  
Donatello rolled his eyes. He hoped a game on TV would be much safer.  
  
"Cowboys are going to win." Leonardo said challenging his brother.  
  
"No way." Raphael said back. "Saints are in the lead."  
  
"Ha." Leonardo laughed. "You know the Saints always lose at the last minute."  
  
"Will you guys cool it?" Michaelangelo said as he handed them some popcorn.  
  
"Tell Raph that." Leonardo folded his arms again. "He's just rooting for the Saints to piss me off."  
  
"Yep. And it's working too."  
  
Venus shook her head and made her way to the room Leonardo and Donatello shared. She looked around. Their room was fairly clean except for the pile of towels in the corner.  
  
Venus picked up the towels and decided she might as well wash the bed sheets while she was at it. She pulled off the sheets and brought them to the washroom.  
  
Next was the room Michaelangelo and Raphael shared. She opened the door.  
  
"Gross." She whispered.  
  
Bandanas and towels and food and junk were all over the place. She was afraid to pick up anything. You never know what could have crawled out.  
  
Venus got over her fear and made a pile towels and clothes at the door. She might as well pull their bed sheets off too.  
  
She pulled Michaelangelo's off with no problems. They were half off the bed anyway.  
  
Raphael's were another story. When Venus pulled the sheets off, a magazine fell out.  
  
"What's this?" Venus dropped the sheets in the pile and picked up the magazine.  
  
She read the title silently to herself. "PLAYBOY."  
  
She never heard of this magazine before and opened it up.  
  
"OH MY GOD." Venus threw the magazine on the bed and covered her mouth. It was certainly not something she wanted to see.  
  
"What? What?" Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael rushed into the room.  
  
Venus pointed at the magazine.  
  
Michaelangelo looked at the cover. "Raph, you didn't tell me you had this month's issue."  
  
"You can't be serious." Venus was in shock.  
  
"What's going on?" Leonardo yelled from the couch.  
  
'Venus was digging in my room and found my magazines." Raphael yelled back to him.  
  
"What issue?"  
  
"This month's." Donatello answered.  
  
"OOooo"  
  
Venus couldn't believe what she was hearing, and from all of them at that.  
  
"Hey Venus." Michaelangelo opened the magazine to show her. "Do you think you can ever get in that position for me?"  
  
Venus stood in silence. She didn't know what to say or do. She decided it would be best just to pick up the dirty clothes andleave the room.  
  
Raphael popped Michaelangelo on the back of the head.  
  
"What?"  
  
Donatello shook his head. 'That was the most pathetic line I have ever heard in my life."  
  
Raphael closed the door behind them as they walked back the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Venus ain't ever going in our room again." 


	4. Chapter IV: Turning Red

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter IV: Turning Red  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Venus separated the laundry into separate piles: towels, sheets, permanent press, and reds. She grabbed the first load and started it.  
  
Venus walked into the kitchen to make herself lunch while the first load washed. She looked at the kitchen. What a mess. She was definitely going to clean this after she ate.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"TOUCHDOWN." Raphael yelled. "WHO DAT? WHO DAT SAY DAY GONNA BEAT DEM SAINTS. SAY WHO DAT?"  
  
Leonardo shook his head as Raphael began to dance on the coffee table. "So they scored a touchdown. It'll be their last."  
  
Raphael jumped down. 'Ahuh Leo. Whatever you say."  
  
Leonardo snatched a bowl of popcorn out of Donatello's hand.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus loaded the dryer and began washing another pile. Then, she headed back to the kitchen and started cleaning.  
  
She pulled some burnt toast out of the toast. She laughed. Donatello was the only one she knew that could burn something as simple as toast.  
  
She picked up empty bags of popcorn and threw them in the trash. "Michaelangelo." She shook her head.  
  
She stepped in a cold pile of water. Ice for Leonardo's ankle, she thought as she began cleaning it up.  
  
She grabbed a bunch of empty beer bottles off the table. "Raphael." She trashed all of them.  
  
It was strange how when she knew each of them. She sighed as she went to start the next batch.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wow. Leo " Raphael said. "It's now 27 to 14 in the fourth quarter. The Saints are winning."  
  
Leonardo shook is head in disgust as he mumbled.  
  
"What's that Leo?" Raphael began again. "Oh, you are ready to kiss my ass now."  
  
Raphael bent over in front of him.  
  
'Get your ass out of my face.'  
  
"Not until you kiss it."  
  
Donatello and Michaelangelo laughed. They knew Raphael was serious.  
  
"Come on Leo. We are all waiting." Raphael picked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oww." Raphael jumped as Leonardo pinched him in the ass. "You're gonna git it now."  
  
Raphael jumped on Leonardo in attack mode as Michaelangelo and Donatello tried to intervene.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wow. Venus you cleaned." Michaelangelo said as he came in the kitchen.  
  
"And it better stay this way." Venus warned him.  
  
Michaelangelo pulled a piece of raw steak out of the freezer.  
  
'Where are you going with that?"  
  
"Oh." Michaelangelo explained. "Raph decked Leo in the eye."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Donatello placed the steak over his brother's eye. "This should help the swelling some and keep it from turning so black.  
  
Leonardo mumbled quietly to himself. "It had better."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus went in the washroom to start the next batch. She took the towels out of the dryer and began folding them. Then, she took them to the bathroom to use later that night.  
  
Venus opened the washer to find nothing but pink sheets. "Oh no." She was positive she checked the sheets before she put them in.  
  
She pulled out the now pink sheets and found a red bandana. She couldn't believe she missed it.  
  
Venus took one of the sheets to explain to the guys what happened.  
  
"What's that pink thing?" Michaelangelo asked as she walked in the den.  
  
"I was washing clothes." Venus explained. "And one of Raph's bandanas got into the sheets."  
  
"All of them are pink?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I just didn't see it."  
  
Raphael removed the steak from his eye. "Well this is great. Now we all have girlified sheets."  
  
"I didn't mean it."  
  
"Whatever." Raphael shook his head. "I can't believe this."  
  
Her face turned bright red. "I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"  
  
"I'm telling you dude." Michaelangelo started. "It's gotta be PMS."  
  
Venus turned red. "Shut up Mikey." 


	5. Chapter V: Keya!

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter V: Keya!  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"Venus, it wasn't your fault." Donatello assured her. "Raph has a tendency of putting some of his arm bands in his pillowcase."  
  
Raphael folded his arms.  
  
"See." Donatello took the pillowcase and pulled out two arm bands.  
  
"Yeah, well." Raphael tried to defend himself. "She shoulda looked."  
  
Venus sat down on the couch next to Leonardo. "Sorry, you all have pink sheets."  
  
Donatello shook his head. "Bleach will take care of this problem. It's alright Venus. Michaelangelo did this plenty of times."  
  
"Have not." Michaelangelo defended. "Just a few times."  
  
Leonardo laughed. "More like every time he washes."  
  
Venus couldn't help but to laugh. She got up and left the room for practice.  
  
Splinter walked in the room wondering why the rest of his students were late to practice.  
  
"Hey, Sensei." Leonardo smiled. "We were just coming."  
  
"I'm sure." Splinter smiled. He knew better. "What happened in here?" He said as he looked at all the popcorn on the floor and Leonardo's ankle.  
  
"Football." Michaelangelo explained.  
  
"I see." Splinter shook his head. What did Casey have to get them interested in this sport? "Come on, get moving."  
  
They all groaned.  
  
"Leonardo." Splinter stopped him before he could get far. "You are in no condition to practice today. You need to rest that ankle."  
  
"But Sensei."  
  
"No buts." Splinter ushered him back to the couch. "This is your punishment for fighting with Raphael."  
  
Leonardo sighed.  
  
Raphael began to laugh.  
  
"And as for you Raphael."  
  
"Wha."  
  
"You have double practice."  
  
"But, Sensei." Raphael whined. "Another game is coming on at 4:00. I'll miss the first half."  
  
"Then, you will miss the first half." Splinter informed him.  
  
Raphael rolled is eyes and walked into the dojo for practice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was Venus' turn to spar with Raphael. She hated that. Sometimes she felt he was trying to hurt her on purpose.  
  
Raphael enjoyed sparring against Venus. In his opinion, she was the weakest in the group. Well, if you include Mikey, she was the second weakest.  
  
Venus ducked a kick from Raphael. She grabbed his leg and drew him to the floor.  
  
Raphael ducked into a roll and stood up. "Not this time."  
  
Venus turned quickly to find Raphael heading towards her again. She was ready.  
  
Raphael moved quickly and blocked Venus' attacks.  
  
She struggled as she found herself trapped in his arms.  
  
Raphael held her tightly. "Give up."  
  
"Never. KEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1"  
  
"Oh.' Donatello and Michaelangelo closed their eyes.  
  
With tears in his eyes, Raphael fell to the floor.  
  
Venus turned to see him in pain. She had never seen one of them cry before.  
  
"Are you alright Raphael?" Splinter asked.  
  
Raphael nodded his head.  
  
Splinter turned to Venus. "Venus."  
  
"Yes Sensei."  
  
"It was a brilliant move, yet not a wise choice." Splinter said to her. "Practice is over for this afternoon."  
  
Venus nodded her head. She already knew what he was talking about. "Yes Sensei."  
  
Raphael slowly got up shaking. "Ya gonna pay for dat."  
  
Venus smiled and ran out the door. 


	6. Chapter VI: Wanting Revenge

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter VI: Wanting Revenge  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Venus ran out of the dojo and hid by Leonardo.  
  
"Help me Leo. He's trying to kill me."  
  
Leonardo was confused. "Who?"  
  
"VENUS. YOU"RE GONNA PAY FOR DAT."  
  
"Oh." Leonardo knew the sound of his brother's voice too well. "What happened?"  
  
"We were sparring and Raphael had me in a hold, so I kicked him." Venus smiled slightly. "In the groin."  
  
Leonardo's jaw dropped. "Oww. Sorry, Venus. I would help you if my ankle didn't hurt so badly."  
  
Venus looked at Leonardo's ankle. "Leo, you should let Donnie examine it again. It looks really bad."  
  
"Not as bad as what I'm gonna do to you." Raphael cracked his knuckles.  
  
Venus took off running again.  
  
Raphael took off behind her. "Come back here."  
  
Raphael grabbed Venus by her bandanna.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"Hell no." Raphael laughed. "Not until I kick you in the groin."  
  
"You know." Venus giggled. "Right now. You are in a bad position."  
  
Raphael laughed. "How's that?"  
  
"You're groin is a direct target again."  
  
Raphael looked down as Venus raised her knee slightly. He got nervous and changed his hold on her. "You ain't getting me again."  
  
"RAPHAEL, LEAVE HER ALONE." Splinter walked in the room.  
  
"But Sensei, She.."  
  
"I said let her go." Splinter defended her. "She didn't do it on purpose. She was defending herself."  
  
"Besides." Michaelangelo added in. "It's not like you had anything to damage."  
  
"That's enough Michaelangelo."  
  
Knowing Splinter would protect Venus as long as he was around, Raphael let her go. He would have his revenge another way. He pointed to Venus. "Mark my word. I will git you sooner or later."  
  
Venus readjusted her bandanna and sat on the couch next to Leonardo. Hopefully he could protect her some.  
  
Raphael sat on the other end of the couch and gave her a dirty look.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"OW Venus that hurts." Leonardo whined as Venus started to rub an herbal medicine on his ankle.  
  
"Don't be such a baby." Venus replied.  
  
"But, you're hurting me."  
  
"Leo, I didn't even rub the medicine on your ankle yet."  
  
Leonardo shrugged. "It still hurts."  
  
Venus put her hands on her hips. "Do you want my help or not?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Venus began to rub the medicine on Leonardo's ankle.  
  
Leonardo jumped.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No. It's cold." Leonardo responded. "What is this stuff anyway?"  
  
"It's to help with the swelling." Venus smiled. "Don't worry. I didn't make it with any crushed bones or blood. It is 100% herbs."  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Splinter walked into the den. "This room is a mess."  
  
They all looked around. "Where?"  
  
"There is popcorn all over the place." Splinter fussed. "I expect this mess to be cleaned up when I get back."  
  
"Where are you going Sensei?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"I'm going to Andre's apartment to visit him."  
  
Raphael smiled.  
  
Splinter pointed to Raphael. "Behave."  
  
Raphael folded his arms. Whatever. 


	7. Chapter VII: Dinner Time Part 1

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter VII: Dinner Time Part 1  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"I'm starving." Michaelangelo moaned. "Your turn to cook Venus."  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes. "I'd rather have Donnie cook."  
  
"What's wrong with my cooking?" Venus asked.  
  
"The last time you cooked." Raphael began. "You fed us snake."  
  
"It was prepared like eel." Venus defended. "And all of you liked it until I told you what it was."  
  
"No offence Venus, but we like knowing what we are eating." Leonardo added.  
  
Donatello agreed. "Yeah, it must be clearly identifiable."  
  
Venus smiled. "Alright."  
  
"AND NO PIGEON EGGS!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mmmmmm." Michaelangelo sniffed in the air. "Something smells good."  
  
"Dinner is served." Venus placed a platter of fried food in front of them.  
  
The four of them looked it over. No pigeon eggs. No snake. It looked safe, so they dug in.  
  
"Mmm. Potatoes."  
  
Leonardo commented. "Venus these shrimp are good."  
  
"And so are these chewy onion rings." Michaelangelo added.  
  
Venus thought for a moment. She didn't fry any onion rings.  
  
"Hey Venus, these things with legs are good." Donatello said.  
  
"Oh, the squid." Venus replied.  
  
"SQUID."  
  
They all dropped their months.  
  
"Yeah, don't you see the testicles?" Venus pointed.  
  
They months dropped even further.  
  
"I meant tentacles." Venus smiled even though she was embarrassed.  
  
"It's squid." Michaelangelo felt nauseated.  
  
Donatello thought for a moment. "Venus, did you get this from the back of the freezer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's Sensei's food." Leonardo reminded them.  
  
"EEEEWWEEWEWEWEWEWEEW"  
  
They all got up, and ran or limped to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The four of them walked or limped out of the bathroom with angry looks on their faces.  
  
"What?" Venus asked. "It was identifiable."  
  
"It was squid." Raphael snapped.  
  
Venus shook her head. "You guys just don't appreciate good food."  
  
"Yeah, we do." Michaelangelo defended. "As long as it's deep dish with extra cheese." 


	8. Chapter VIII: Dinner Time Part II

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter VIII: Dinner Time Part 2  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Michaelangelo set a large pizza on the coffee table. "Now this is what I call food."  
  
"That's for damn sure." Raphael grabbed a slice.  
  
Venus shook her head again. "You all won't eat squid, but you all will eat pickled egg and strawberry pizza."  
  
"You got that right." Donatello replied.  
  
"That's nasty." Venus made a face. "Well, I'm finishing up my fried shrimp, squid, and potatoes."  
  
"Not while we're eatin." Raphael informed her. "Go in the kitchen before we all puke again."  
  
Venus picked up her plate and stormed in the kitchen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Casey, April, and Shadow (age 3) came down in the lair.  
  
"Hey guys." Casey said holding up some bags in his hands. "I brought you some munchies for the rest of the week."  
  
"Give them to Venus." Raphael replied. "How much we owe you?"  
  
"$57.46."  
  
"Here." Raphael handed him three twenties.  
  
"Where'd you get all this money from?" Casey asked looking over the bills.  
  
"Some punk doing a drug deal."  
  
April looked around. "Where's Venus?"  
  
"In the kitchen." Leonardo answered.  
  
"Come on Shadow." April took Shadow's hand and led her in the kitchen. "Look Shadow. It's Aunt Venus."  
  
"Veevee." Shadow let go of April's hand and ran to Venus.  
  
Venus picked her up and put her on her lap. "Hi Shadow."  
  
"Kiss." Shadow smiled.  
  
"Kiss." Venus kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Why are you in here all by yourself?" April said as she looked around.  
  
"The guys don't like my food."  
  
"Well Shadow looks like she does." April laughed as she saw Shadow stuff a shrimp in her mouth.  
  
Venus looked down. "That tastes good."  
  
Shadow nodded her head.  
  
April sat down at the table. "Splinter called me earlier. He thinks you are upset about something."  
  
Venus sighed. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes April. I am fine."  
  
"Ok." April got up. "But if you ever need anyone to talk to, I will be there."  
  
Venus nodded.  
  
"Come on Shadow. Let's go home and watch a movie." April picked up Shadow. "Remember, I'll be there when you need me."  
  
April and Shadow left the room to find Casey.  
  
"Time to go." April said. "Bye you guys."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Casey got up and took Shadow from April. "See you guys around."  
  
"Bye Casey, April, Shadow." 


	9. Chapter IX: Burp

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter IX: Burp  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Raphael stretched across the couch and put his feet on Leonardo's lap. "That pizza was good."  
  
Leonardo shoved Raphael's feet off him. "It would be better if I didn't have to smell your feet."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Raphael sat up. "Come on Mikey, pass me the Coke."  
  
Michaelangelo finished drinking. "Here bbbuuurrrp!"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"His mating call." Donatello joked.  
  
"That ain't no burp." Raphael grabbed the Coke from him. "I'll show ya a real burp."  
  
"Why you think you can do better?" Michaelangelo dared him.  
  
"Hell yeah." Raphael chugged down the rest of the two liter. "BBBBBBUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!  
  
"Oh yeah." Michaelangelo opened another Coke and drank some. "A.E.I.O.U."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Venus asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Mike and Raph are having a burp contest." Leonardo responded.  
  
"Alright, Mike. Check this out." Raphael took another sip. "...Raff..I..L.."  
  
Everyone laughed, except Venus.  
  
"That is disgusting." She commented.  
  
"Oh come on Venus." Donatello said. "It is a natural body function that is caused by the releasing of stomach gas through the mouth."  
  
"It is still disgusting."  
  
"Oh come on Venus." Raphael began to pick. "You can't tell me that you have never burped before."  
  
"Not my name." Venus defended. "Besides, after I burp I say 'excuse me'. Hasn't Splinter taught you any manners?"  
  
"Of course he has." Raphael responded. "But he's not here right now. Is he?"  
  
Venus shook her head. "No."  
  
"Alright then." Raphael chugged down more Coke. "..Vee..nus..dee..my.lo."  
  
"Ooooooo." Venus clenched her fists and stormed out the room. "Men."  
  
"Hey, it could have come out the other end." Raphael laughed. "Women."  
  
"Raph, that was kind of rude." Leonardo commented after seeing how upset Venus was.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' about Leo?" Raphael defended. "I burped. I do it all the time. It's no biggie. Damn."  
  
Leonardo rolled his eyes. "You offended her."  
  
"Whatever. She'll get over it." 


	10. Chapter X: Losing Grip

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter X: Losing Grip  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Venus paced around the room. She didn't know if she could take it anymore.  
  
And Raphael, he burned her up. He was always the one who came down on her the hardest.  
  
Did he enjoy torturing her so much?  
  
Did they even care if they hurt her feelings?  
  
Did anything she said ever mattered?  
  
Was she even thought of as part of their family?  
  
Why did she ever stay here?  
  
Venus dropped on her knees and cried.  
  
Why did Chung I have to die?  
  
Was it to punish her like this?  
  
What the hell did she ever do wrong?  
  
++++++++  
  
Are you aware of what You make me feel, baby Right now I feel invisible to you Like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock My arms around you Why'd you turn away Heres what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided.  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm startin to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick You placed beside you To take somebody's place When you turn around Can you recognize my face You used to love me You used to hug me But that wasn't the case Everything wasn't OK  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided.  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm startin to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Open you eyes Open up wide  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone  
  
I'm startin to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
+++++++++  
  
Venus wiped her face off. She couldn't let them see how upset she was. She couldn't let them see her like this. It would be like giving them fuel for a fire.  
  
She got up. Maybe she should take her bath and go to bed. She decided it was the best. Maybe alls she needed was to relax.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: In case anyone didn't know, the title and song from this chapter came from Avril Lavinge's album, Let Go.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	11. Chapter XI: Wanting Peace

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XI: Wanting Peace  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Venus rubbed her face with her hands. Maybe it was time to call it a night. She could take a nice long hot bath.  
  
Venus sighed. That sounded like a great idea. She just needed to relax and get some rest.  
  
Venus walked out of the room and grabbed a towel. She threw it over her shoulder and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"What the FUCK?"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Venus backed out of the bathroom and closed the door. "I didn't know you were in here."  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Raphael fussed as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I can't even take a piss in peace." He began mumbling.  
  
"I'm sorry." Venus pleaded, now with an audience around them.  
  
"What happened?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Venus walked in on me." Raphael griped.  
  
"I didn't see anything." Venus explained. "Honest."  
  
"It was that small." Michaelangelo began laughing.  
  
"HAhaha. Shut up Mikey." Raphael snapped. "Before I personally give you a sex change operation."  
  
Michaelangelo hushed his laughing to a seemingly innocent smile.  
  
"Raphael, I'm sorry." Venus explained. "I promise you. I never saw your...you know."  
  
"That's because she didn't have a magnifying glass with her." Michaelangelo added.  
  
"Ya know Mikey you're really asking for it." Raphael began heading towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry.' Michaelangelo tried to hide behind the couch. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Yeha. Well." Raphael continued to mumble.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Venus said again.  
  
"Whatever." Raphael griped. 'Next time, learn to knock."  
  
Venus nodded her head. Then, she turned and went in the bathroom. She placed a hand on her head. She really needed that bath now.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Venus got into the tub full of bubbles and sighed. This was just what she needed.  
  
"Venus, open up."  
  
Venus looked over to the door. "What Raph? I'm trying to take a bath."  
  
"Come on Venus. I gotta take a piss." Raphael banged on the door.  
  
"Raphael. You were in here five minutes ago." She yelled back.  
  
"I drank a whole two liter." Raphael said. "Now open the fuckin' door."  
  
"Hold on." Venus dropped the towel and dried herself off. Then, she wrapped the towel around her and opened the door.  
  
"It's about time." Raphael griped as he walked in.  
  
"Hurry up." Venus walked out the bathroom and waited by the door.  
  
Michaelangelo smiled as he saw Venus in the towel. 'Hello beautiful."  
  
"Hey Mikey." Venus smiled.  
  
"My bedroom is that way."  
  
Venus shook her head. Michaelangelo was so silly sometimes.  
  
Raphael stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Finally." Venus said and walked back in. "Can't you put the toilet seat down?  
  
Raphael gave her one of these don't mess with me glares. "Put it down yourself."  
  
Venus locked the bathroom door and walked back over to the tub. She dropped the towel and got back in the tub.  
  
She sighed. Back to peace again. Hopefully she wouldn't have anymore interruptions. 


	12. Chapter XII: Tired

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XII: Tired  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Venus got out of the tub and dried herself off. She shivered. It was always cold after a bath she thought to herself. She grabbed her robe hanging in the closet and walked out the room.  
  
"Hey Venus, where you going?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
Leonardo began to limp after her. "It's not even eight yet. Is something wrong?"  
  
'Leo, I'm fine." Venus replied as she walked towards her bed on the floor.  
  
"You don't sound fine."  
  
Venus sighed. "Leo, I'm just tired. You don't have to worry about me all the time."  
  
"I know." Leonardo grabbed her hand. "It's just..."  
  
"Leo, I'm fine." Venus smiled; Leo always seemed to care about her. "You should be resting your ankle."  
  
Leonardo nodded. She watched silently as he limped back to the couch.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At around nine, Splinter came home and found the Turtles watching TV. "I thought I told you four to clean up."  
  
"We did.' Michaelangelo smiled.  
  
"Oh, you did. Did you?" Splinter pointed around. "Then why is there popcorn all over the place?"  
  
"You see Sensei." Michaelangelo began to explain on the behalf of the four of them. "It was clean."  
  
"It was." Splinter knew better. "Then before I came home, it magically got dirty again."  
  
"Exactly." Michaelangelo gave Splinter an innocent grin.  
  
The others all sighed.  
  
"Start cleaning now." Splinter said and began to walk away. Then, he turned. "Where is Venus?"  
  
"Changing her tampon." Raphael mumbled.  
  
Splinter gave Raphael a disapproving look.  
  
"She went to bed, Sensei." Leonardo answered.  
  
"It's early." Splinter thought for a moment. "What happened?'  
  
"She said she was tired."  
  
Splinter walked away from the Turtles and peeked in on Venus. She was sound asleep. He wondered just how long it would be before she had enough.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus opened her eyes. It was quiet. She looked over at the clock. No wonder. It was two in the morning.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
On the way there, she found Leonardo asleep on the couch. Now that's a pose, she thought to herself. To bad she was half asleep or she would have gotten a camera.  
  
Venus opened the bathroom door and turned on the light. She shielded her eyes. What a bright light. . . . . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO DID IT????" 


	13. Chapter XIII: Venus' Loses Grip

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XIII: Venus Loses Grip  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"WHO DID IT?"  
  
Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo rushed out of their rooms. Leonardo jumped on the couch.  
  
"WHO DID IT?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are we under attack?"  
  
"Man, it two in the morning."  
  
"WHO DID IT?" Venus stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"WHO DID IT?" Venus demanded from the four of them.  
  
"Venus, what are you talking about?" Donatello asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"YOU ALL KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
"Actually Venus." Leonardo pointed out. "We don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Venus rolled her eyes. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME."  
  
"Alright I did it." Michaelangelo admitted. "I ate all the ice cream again. I'm sorry."  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT TALKING ABOUT." Venus folded her arms and looked at Rapahel. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?"  
  
Raphael stood proud. "Mabye. Depends on whatcha bitchin bout."  
  
"YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU." Venus approached him fearlessly. "YOU LEFT THE TOILET SEAT UP AGAIN."  
  
"Toilet seat." Everyone but Raphael looked at each other.  
  
Raphael stood firm. "Yeah, so."  
  
"I FELL IN." Venus screamed at him. "I FELL IN BECAUSE YOUR LAZY ASS COULDN'T PUT THE FUCKIN TOILET SEAT DOWN."  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE LOOKED BEFORE YOU SAT." Raphael spat.  
  
"I WAS HALF ASLEEP." Venus defended. "I WASN'T PLANNING ON FALLING IN THE TOILET."  
  
Raphael shook his head. "Bitch."  
  
Venus stood still for a moment. She couldn't belive he would stoop so low as to call her that.  
  
Venus looked around at the others. Did they agree with him?  
  
It was an akward silence among the five of them. No one knew what to say next.  
  
Venus placed a hand on her head and backed up. She had to get out of there. A tear started to roll down her cheek. "Do you all think that way?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Only when you PMS."  
  
Venus began crying. "I'M NOT PMSING. YOU GUYS JUST DON'T WANT ME HERE."  
  
"Venus." Leonardo grabbed her arm.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE." Venus screamed at him.  
  
"Venus it's not like that." Michaelangelo said trying to approach her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME." Venus cried. "ALL OF YOU."  
  
They all watched as Venus ran out of the lair.  
  
  
  
I'm starting to trip  
  
I'm losing my grip  
  
And I'm in this thing alone 


	14. Chapter XIV: Who to Blame?

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XIV: Who to Blame?  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME." Venus cried. "ALL OF YOU."  
  
They all watched as Venus ran out of the lair.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Nice going RAPH." Leonardo accused.  
  
"Yeah Raph." Donatello folded his arms.  
  
"Yeha." Michaelangelo began. "Ummm."  
  
Raphael gave them all a hard glare. "How is this my fault?"  
  
"You're the one who left the toilet seat up."  
  
"Listen to yourself, Leo." Raphael defended. "She's bitchin' 'bout a toilet seat. A TOILET SEAT."  
  
"That you left up." Donatello reminded.  
  
"I swear Raph, if you weren't so cruel to her all the time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wouldn't have stormed out the door."  
  
"Don't talk." Raphael walked around them. "Ya'll are just as guilty of pissin' her off as I am."  
  
Leonardo shook his head.  
  
"Oh yes MR. PERFECT. You get on her nerves too."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"Venus are you alright? Do you need some help? That might be dangerous. Are you sure you are alright? If you need me, I'll be here." Raphael imitated.  
  
Michaelangelo began laughing as he saw Leonardo turn a bright shade of red.  
  
"What are you laughing at? MICHAELANGELO." Leonardo said with an attitude. "Every five seconds you are hitting on her like she's a piece of meat."  
  
"That's not true." Michaelangelo defended.  
  
"Excuse me. Four seconds."  
  
"But."  
  
Donatello nodded his head. "It's true Mikey."  
  
"Oh bite me Don." Michaelangelo said. "You poke at her everyday taking blood and urine samples and shit like she's a rat in an experiment."  
  
"I don't poke at her." Donatello defended. "Besides, if I didn't take all those samples, I would have never been able to see if she is compatible with any of us."  
  
There was an awkward silence among them.  
  
"So is she?" Leonardo asked knowing everyone else was curious as well.  
  
"Yeah, she could be a mate to any of us and successfully produce offspring." Donatello admitted.  
  
"We met one female turtle." Raphael began saying.  
  
Michaelangelo sighed. "And we drove her away."  
  
"Guess we are all guilty."  
  
"Indeed you all are." Splinter said as he came out of the shadows. "I was wondering how long it would take for the four of you to realize how hard it has been for Venus to live here."  
  
"If we are so unbearable to live with." Raphael said to him. "Why the hell did she stay?"  
  
"Venus has no one in China to go back to." Splinter replied. "Her father Chung I was killed by Dragon Lord. She was an only child, unlike you four."  
  
"She stayed because she wanted to be part of a family again." Leonardo concluded.  
  
Splinter nodded. "That she did."  
  
"But she is part of this family." Donatello pointed out.  
  
"Not any more." Raphael said. "She doesn't anything to do with us."  
  
"That is not true." Splinter smiled. "She's angry, no doubt about that. She needs to 'vent' a little."  
  
"So she's going to come back home?" Michaelangelo smiled. He couldn't imagine them without her in their lives.  
  
"She will." Splinter said. "When you give her a sense of belonging."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
They all looked at Splinter confused.  
  
"That's what you need to figure out." Splinter replied and went back to bed.  
  
The turtles looked around at each other. What was that suppose to mean?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"April." Venus began banging on April's door. "Come on April please open the door."  
  
'Damnit Raph." April whispered to herself. April got up and walked to the door. She unlocked it and cracked the door to see what he wanted.  
  
"April."  
  
"Venus." April was surprised to see her standing at the door. "What's wrong? 


	15. Chapter XV: Venus Begins to Understand

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XV: Venus Begins to Understand  
  
By: Michelle  
  
"April." Venus began banging on April's door. "Come on April please open the door."  
  
'Damnit Raph." April whispered to herself. April got up and walked to the door. She unlocked it and cracked the door to see what he wanted.  
  
"April."  
  
"Venus." April was surprised to see her standing at the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh April." Venus walked inside. "It was horrible."  
  
"What was horrible?"  
  
'The guys." Venus began crying.  
  
April lead her over to the couch. "What happened?"  
  
"Raphael called me a bitch." Venus sobbed. "And everyone agreed."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Raphael folded his arms. "So, how are we suppose to get Venus back?"  
  
"Splinter says we have to give her a sense of belonging." Michaelangelo said. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means." Leonardo explained. "We have to apologize and prove to Venus how much she is a part of this family."  
  
Donatello sat down next to Leonardo. "Maybe we could be less harsh on her and let her have some privacy."  
  
"She has privacy." Raphael said to him.  
  
"Not really." Donatello explained. "We all have a place to go to get away from it all. Mikey cooks in the kitchen. I work in my lab. Leo exercises or reads. And you go topside and beat up random Foot soldiers."  
  
"And Venus has nowhere."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, maybe we can make her her own room." Leonardo said.  
  
"Yeah." Michaelangelo smiled. "And we can put her all of her scrolls and herbs and stuff in there."  
  
"We can get a bed for her." Donatello said. "And a mat like Splinter has so she can meditate."  
  
"It's a great idea."  
  
"So lets get started."  
  
"Good."  
  
All eyes were on Raphael.  
  
"We can start by an apology." Leonardo added.  
  
Raphael gave him a look. "Fine, I will, but so will all of you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Lets get started."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"April, are all men like this?" Venus said after she explained herself.  
  
"No." April replied. "Just boys."  
  
"Did Casey act like that?"  
  
April laughed. "He still acts like that."  
  
"He does."  
  
"Word of advice." April smiled. "Men never grow up."  
  
"You mean even Casey leaves the toilet seat up and burps words."  
  
"He always leaves the toilet seat up." April explained. "And one time, he burped Jingles Bells."  
  
Venus made a face. "But doesn't that bother you."  
  
"It does." April admitted. "But I look pass all that."  
  
"Oh." Venus replied confused.  
  
"Look Venus." April explained. "The guys don't understand you because you are a young woman. You have to remember. You are the first female turtle they have ever come in contact with. They never grew up with sisters and don't know how to act in front of you."  
  
'I guess you are right."  
  
'I know I am. You just have to remember that they are having a hard time adjusting too." April said. "And if you have a problem, you should talk to them about it. They will listen and respect what you have to say."  
  
Venus nodded. April was right. Guess there was only one thing she had to do. Go home. 


	16. Chapter XVI: Getting Ready For Venus

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XVI: Getting Ready for Venus  
  
By: Michelle  
  
April picked up the phone to call her friends.  
  
"Hello." Michaelangelo answered.  
  
"Hey Mike."  
  
'Hey April." Michaelangelo said. "How's it hanging?"  
  
"Good." April answered. "Venus is here. We had a little talk."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She is." April replied. "Since it is daylight now, she is going to spend the day here until it is dark enough to go home."  
  
"Alright." Michaelangelo jumped up and down. "We'll be waiting."  
  
"Talk later Mikey.'  
  
"Thanks April."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Michaelangelo hung up the phone. "HEY GUYS. Venus is chillin' at April's until it gets dark."  
  
"So we better get moving."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus watched as April helped Shadow get ready for preschool. Shadow was so cute. April had fixed her hair into two pigtails.  
  
"Can Aunt Venus go to school with me?" Shadow asked.  
  
'No sweetie." April looked up from tying Shadow's shoes. "Aunt Venus is going to stay here."  
  
"But I want to show her my school." Shadow explained. "It's fun. She'd like it."  
  
"I'm sure she would, but Venus is too old to go to your school. She'll be here when you get home."  
  
"Ok." Shadow said disappointed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Donnie come help." Leonardo yelled.  
  
Donatello grabbed one end of Venus's shrine for Chung I and helped Leonardo lift it up.  
  
Leonardo and Donatello moved the shrine into a corner of the new room for Venus.  
  
"Damn, that thing was heavy." Donatello said as he rested it down with Leonardo.  
  
Michaelangelo walked into the room with an armful of plants.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"It's for an herb garden." Michaelangelo explained. "You know how Venus likes making teas and medicines and stuff."  
  
"HEY." Raphael yelled from across the lair. "ARE YA'LL GONNA HELP ME WITH THIS MATTRESSES OR WHAT?"  
  
"Raph, you think you got a big enough bed?" Leonardo questioned.  
  
Raphael growled. "Goodwill didn't have no more twin beds, so I got a double. You have a problem with that."  
  
"Alright. Thinking ahead." Michaelangelo nodded.  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"Ok. Donnie and Mikey, you two go set up the frame and me and Raph will get the two mattresses.  
  
"Yes Sir, Sergeant Leo Sir." Michaelangelo saluted.  
  
Donatello and Raphael began laughed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So Shadow, how was preschool today." Venus asked as April walked in the door with Shadow.  
  
"It was fun." Shadow explained. "We got to draw pictures of words that start with T."  
  
"You did."  
  
Shadow showed Venus her picture. "This is Uncle Leo. This is Uncle Mikey. This is Uncle Donnie. This is Uncle Raph. And this is you."  
  
Venus smiled. Even a three year old noticed that she was apart of the family. She was part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She wanted to cry. 


	17. Chapter XVII: Going Home

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XVII: Going Home  
  
By: Michelle  
"Now Venus." April said to her. "If there is any problem, just come back here OK."  
  
"OK." Venus nodded. "I'll be fine. We all just need to have a talk."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Venus looked down at Shadow. "Bye Sweetie. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Shadow said and began to cry as Venus left the apartment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"April said Venus just left." Michaelangelo ran around the lair. "She'll be home soon."  
  
"Calm down Mikey." Leonardo said. "Save all your energy for when Venus gets here."  
  
"I'll try." Michaelangelo panted. "Oooooo, chocolate."  
  
Donatello shook his head. "Like you're not hyper enough."  
  
"So what are we going to do when Venus gets here?"  
  
Leonardo looked over at Raphael. "You can start by apologizing."  
  
"You too, LEO."  
  
Donatello shook his head. "You know. You two are pathetic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Venus isn't even here yet and you are already argueing."  
  
"Leo started it." Raphael pointed out.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Alright children." Michaelangelo smiled with a mouth full of chocolate.  
  
Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe, we should act alittle more civilized." Leonardo said.  
  
"Yes." Raphael agreed. "Just a little."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus walked down a dark alley to get to a well hidden manhole. She paused. Then, looked around.  
  
Why did she have the feeling she was being watched?  
  
She turned back towards the manhole and saw him standing there.  
  
"Well, well, well, Bertha, look what we have here."  
  
"Bonesteel."  
  
"Correct." Bonesteel replied. "And this is my friend Bertha."  
  
Venus looked at the dart gun. "Nice to see both of you again, but I got to jet."  
  
"Oh no. Missy. You're not going anywhere." Bonesteel replied and fired the trigger. 


	18. Chapter XVIII: Where is Venus?

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XVIII: Where is Venus?  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Leonardo paced around the lair. "She should have been here by now."  
  
"Will you chill out, Leo." Michaelangelo said to him. "She's probably just taking her time getting here."  
  
"Three hours"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to come home." Donatello replied.  
  
They all looked around at each other feeling guilty.  
  
Raphael sighed. "I wouldn't blame her if she did."  
  
"What if she does come back and wants to go back to China?" Michaelangelo frowned.  
  
Silence filled the room as they all dreaded the thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus' head spun. Boy did she have a headache.  
  
Where was she?  
  
"Well, somebody's up." Bonesteel said looking at her through a metal cage.  
  
Venus placed a hand on her head. She knew that voice. "Bonesteel."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, let's see." Bonesteel replied. "You are a big walking talking turtle. Do the math."  
  
"My friends will be here soon."  
  
"That's what I am counting on." He replied shooting her with another dart.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Turtles all looked around at each other.  
  
"We really screwed up didn't we?" Leonardo commented.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No." Raphael stood up. "I did."  
  
"Raph."  
  
"I'm the one who caused her to leave." Raphael said. "I called her a bitch."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to bring Venus home." Raphael said and walked out of the door. 


	19. Chapter XIX: I'm With You

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XIX: I'm With You  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Raphael listened to the directions Donatello gave him over the communicator.  
  
"Great. Bonesteel has her."  
  
Raphael drove up to the building and looked up. Sure enough, Venus was Bonesteel's prisoner.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Venus looked around. Everything was spinning.  
  
^^^^^  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I though you'd be here by now  
  
^^^^^  
  
Where were the Guys?  
  
^^^^^  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
^^^^^  
  
Didn't they care about her?  
  
^^^^^  
  
Isn't any one trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
^^^^^  
  
What if they didn't want her to come back home?  
  
^^^^^  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And knowone likes to be alone  
  
^^^^^  
  
What if they wanted her to go back to China?  
  
^^^^^  
  
Isn't any one trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
^^^^^  
  
Venus lay down on the ground. Everything was spinning too fast. As she closed her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
^^^^^  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Let her go Bonehead." Raphael demanded.  
  
"That's Bonesteel." He corrected and grabbed his dart gun. "And No."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm out of my mind  
  
Yeha,  
  
Yeah,  
  
Yeha,  
  
Yeah,  
  
Yeaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"I'd like you to meet Bertha." Bonesteel said aiming for Raphael. "She and your turtle girl friend have already met."  
  
Raphael glanced quickly at the unconscious Venus. "You're going to pay for that."  
  
"No, I believe the freak show will."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Raphael threw his sais at Bonesteel pinning him against the wall.  
  
"Hey, you wasn't suppose to that."  
  
Raphael grabbed the fallen dart gun.  
  
"I wasn't suppose to do this neither." He said and shot Bonesteel.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." Bonesteel said. "Look the pretty colors."  
  
"Asshole." Raphael whispered as removed his sais from the wall.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Raphael grabbed the keys from Bonesteel and unlocked the cage Venus was in.  
  
"Venus."  
  
Venus lightly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey Shinobi." Raphael said lifting her up.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Raph's with you now." He said. "Let's go home."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter was named for Avril Lavigne's song, I'm With You. 


	20. Chapter XX: Venus

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XX: Venus  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Raphael carried Venus to his motorcycle. She was drugged to much to ride with him home.  
  
"Donnie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Send Leo and Mike with the hummer." Raphael said. "Bonesteel drugged Venus up. I can't drive her home on my bike."  
  
"They're on their way."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Leonardo and Michaelangelo rushed as fast as they could to Raphael and Venus.  
  
"What happened?" Leonardo said taking Venus into his arms.  
  
"Bonehead."  
  
Michaelangelo sighed. "Enough said."  
  
"Hi Venus." Leonardo said to her.  
  
Venus looked up at the blurred image before her. "Hey Leo. What happened to your face? It's all blurry."  
  
"Nothing Venus." Leonarod turned to Raphael. "Bonesteel must have really pumped some drugs into her."  
  
"Either that or she sees the same thing I'm seeing." Michaelangelo laughed as Leonardo shot him a glare.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"How long has she been sleeping?" Donatello asked examining Venus.  
  
"Since we picked her up in the Hummer." Leonardo replied.  
  
Rapahel gathered around Venus. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"She'll be fine." Donatello explained. "She's just tranked."  
  
"Do you think she is going to stay?" Michaelangelo looked down at Venus sleeping on the bed.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACKS+++++++++++  
  
Goddess on the mountain top  
  
Burning like a silver flame  
  
The summit of beauty and love  
  
And Venus was her name  
  
+++  
  
Venus jumped in the air. "HOMERUN."  
  
Michaelangelo laughed. "Strike, Venus. You got a strike."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Whatever you say." Michaelangelo smiled.  
  
+++  
  
She's got it  
  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
+++  
  
Raphael walked in the kitchen covered in sweat and motor oil. He poured him a cool glass of water and stood next to Venus who was preparing tea.  
  
"God Raph you stink." Venus said as she made a face.  
  
Raphael smiled to himself. "Oh yeah."  
  
Raphael grabbed her and rubbed his sweaty body on her.  
  
"Raph stop, that's disgusting." Venus said as he let her go. "Now I have to take a bath."  
  
"And I wouldn't mind joining you either." Raphael smiled to himself.  
  
+++  
  
Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
  
Making every man a man  
  
Black as the dark night she was  
  
Got what no-one else had  
  
Wa!  
  
+++  
  
Venus looked at the computer in confusion.  
  
"Venus use the mouse." Donatello instructed.  
  
"Mouse. Where?" Venus said jumping on the chair.  
  
Donatello shook his head. "The computer mouse."  
  
"oh." Venus replied. "I knew that."  
  
+++  
  
She's got it  
  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
+++  
  
"Leo, I can't do this."  
  
"Venus, there is nothing to it."  
  
"Leo, I can't." Venus said with her hand on the wheel. "What if I hit something?"  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen." Leonardo encouraged. "Just put you foot on the gas and press down lightly."  
  
"Ok." Venus shook her head. "But if I hit something I'm blaming you."  
  
Venus slammed her foot on the gas.  
  
"OH SHIT." Leonardo held on for dear life. "BRAKES, BRAKES."  
  
Venus slammed on the brakes. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Driving lessons are over for tonight."  
  
+++  
  
Goddess on the mountain top  
  
Burning like a silver flame  
  
The summit of beauty and love  
  
And Venus was her name  
  
She's got it  
  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Venus slowly opened her eyes to find four smiling faces surrounding her. "Hey guys."  
  
Then, she looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The song VENUS is from Bananarama 


	21. Chapter XXI: Home Sweet Home

A Sense of Belonging  
  
Chapter XXI: Home Sweet Home  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Venus looked at the four smiling faces surrounding her. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Venus." They all responded.  
  
Venus sat up in bed. "Where am I?"  
  
"Home." Leonardo answered.  
  
Venus looked around the room confused.  
  
"This is your room now." Raphael smiled.  
  
"My room"  
  
"We made it for you." Donatello added. "It's a welcome home present."  
  
"We really missed you." Michaelangelo said. "We are sorry for being such."  
  
"Assholes." Raphael finished. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch."  
  
Venus' eyes began to water. "You guys did this for me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are a part of this family Venus, and deserve to be treated equally."  
  
"With respect."  
  
"Honor."  
  
"Appreciation."  
  
"And Love."  
  
Venus began crying. She was so speechless. They all really did understand her. She looked around at all of their faces. She knew they were true to their words.  
  
"TEENAGE  
  
MUTANT  
  
NINJA  
  
TURTLES"  
  
"Count them off." Leonardo stuck his hand out. "One."  
  
"Two." Raphael placed his hand on top of Leonardo's  
  
"Three." Donatello repeated.  
  
Michaelangelo looked up at Venus. "Four"  
  
Venus smiled and joined them. "FIVE." She had finally felt a sense of belonging.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I'm finally finished this fanfics. Thanks to everyone who read this fanfics and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really give me confidence in writing my fanfics. THANK YOU. 


End file.
